Reunion
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: (AU with different survivors) The survivors of the Killing School Trip slowly reunite with the classmates they miss so much.
1. Chapter 1

**So... yeah... I thought of this and thought it would be fun.**

 **It's short though, so...**

 **I don't own Danganronpa**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ibuki-chan is sorry Hajime-chan. Ibuki-chan is sorry that her and Hajime-chan's band was broken up before they could even put on their first performance." Ibuki did her best to keep her voice cheerful as she talked. She held a firm belief that everyone in the pods could hear her, and that her emotions would completely influence the emotions of those who had yet to wake up.

"Hajime-chan… When Hajime-chan wakes up, Ibuki-chan will give the most brilliant performance Hajime-chan has ever seen! Hajime-chan will love it! Hajime-chan may even cry!" Ibuki paused. Her bright smile fading into a slightly softer one.

"But… Ibuki-chan was wondering… Ibuki-chan wondered two things… She was wondering if Hajime-chan and the others are going to wake up… And she wonders if… if Hajime-chan will still be Hajime-chan…"

"Makoto-chan said that there was a chance that Hajime-chan would be… different when he woke up…"

Ibuki clenched her fists before unclenching them and looking back at the pod in front of her. She could see the sleeping reserve-course student through the glass.

He looked so different than he had in the simulation.

His hair was long and black. His skin was paler. He was thinner. He was even taller than he had been in the simulation. He looked so… not Hajime.

"After Ibuki-chan's performance, Hajime-chan better come back to his and Ibuki-chan's band! Or else Ibuki-chan will pull Hajime-chan's hair!" Ibuki puffed out her cheeks in completely fabricated annoyance.

"And hurry up Hajime-chan! Leaving a girl alone isn't cool!" The smile melted off her face.

"Especially not after you made Ibuki-chan fall in love with you…"

Ibuki let the long, depressing silence absorb the room for a few minutes.

Ibuki glanced up at the clock. Her time in the pod room was up. Nagito's turn was next.

"Bye Hajime-chan! You better be awake the next time Ibuki-chan comes to see you!" She stuck her finger out at his pod.

"See you later Hajime-chan!" Ibuki jogged to the door of the pod room, opening the door to see Nagito waiting against the wall to the right.

"Nagito-chan's turn!"

* * *

 **Please please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nagito's turn!**

 **I do not own Danganronpa**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello everyone. I know I probably bore you with my every word. And I apologize a great deal for that. I'm not worthy of having you as a captive audience." He looked down at his metal hand. The one the members of Future Foundation had provided to replace Junko's hand.

"Can you believe that an inferior person like me managed to survive to the end? Even though my hope was so very inferior to yours. Maybe that was my luck going sour again. That is a possibility. My luck is just the worst, isn't it?"

His eerily cheerful smile continued, even with his grim words.

"Turns out Chiaki wasn't real. She was also the traitor. But all of you should have listened to Monomi when she told us Future Foundation wasn't the enemy. In fact, they were attempting to preserve hope." He recited the words as if reading them from a notecard.

"Their hope was far stronger than both our hope and Junko Enoshima's despair."

"i still can't think of a single reason that I was chosen to survive over all of you. All of you have such wonderfully unparalleled talent! It goes against everything I always believed about hope and talent!" Nagito paused.

"I do have hope that you guys will wake up. I wonder what all of you will say. I wonder what you'll say to each of us individually. I wonder what all of you will say to me. We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Nagito glanced at the clock. He was half-way through his time. Exactly when he felt it appropriate to leave.

He turned away from the pods and walked out to the door, holding it open for Mikan to enter.

* * *

 **I know his was really short, but Nagito is REALLY hard to write for me for some reason.**

 **Please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikan is next!**

 **I do not own Danganronpa!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Um… Hi again… um… all of us a-are doing okay health-wise… some are doing better than others… um… Nagito is doing the worst of all of us…" Mikan balled her fists around the hem of her dress.

"His body d-didn't react well to being in the pod for so long… um… he… he passes out a lot… he's had a few seizures… and he's r-really weak… I'm worried about him…"

"AH! I'm sorry for talking about Nagito for so long! Please forgive me!" Mikan shrieked.

"When all of y-you wake up, I'll do everything I can for you! I'll do anything you want! Just please forgive me! Please forgive for making it to the end instead of you! I know it shouldn't have been me! I'll do anything if you'll forgive me!" She whimpered.

Her eyes darted between all the pods, observing every little difference between their real-life appearances and what they looked like in the simulation. The numerous scars that littered each of their bodies. Fuyuhiko's missing eye that had been replaced with Junko's blue one. Everyone was considerably older-looking than they had been. Especially Hiyoko. Even Fuyuhiko had grown.

It made Mikan sad. Her body was two years older than she remembered, and she didn't know how any of those scars that covered her as well had made their way onto her body. She knew how to make them hurt less. She knew how to cover them up. But she didn't know how they got there in the first place.

She wanted to help people. That was her talent. That was her life. And she had spent almost a full year of her life doing the exact opposite.

All of them had. All of them had done terrible things. All of them didn't remember where the scars had come from, and the others wouldn't when they woke up either.

If they woke up.

"Um… please wake up soon guys! I want to… I want to become friends with everyone again!" She declared, waving her fists slightly.

"I'll scan you guys for any issues or complications again later!"

Mikan completely ignored the clock and just walked right to the for, where Nekomaru was waiting his turn right outside.

* * *

 **Hers was short too...**

 **Sorry**

 **Please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this one is slightly longer**

 **I do not own Danganronpa**

 **Enjoy!**

"Akane, if you don't wake up soon, I'll stop doing IT to you! But you'll have to share IT when you wake up. IT helps everyone with their aches and pains."

"But that's no reason not to use IT as a motivation for waking up as soon as possible! And, remember, the sooner you wake up, the sooner you can get back to training and recovering your strength! You'll have to train hard to beat me! I won't hold back!" Nekomuaru burst into loud laughter. It faded just as quickly as it started.

"It's shameful to think that I allowed one of my athletes to be taken out by that awful despair-obsessed lunatic. Especially when I know I could have done something. I know I could have saved you. But I did nothing. What kind of team manager am I?"

"Especially… Especially…" Nekomaru paused. This was the one thing he had never been able to say to his athlete. Not in the simulation before she died. Not in the simulation after she died. Not after he first saw her asleep in the pod. And still not now.

He had never had trouble talking about anything. But he couldn't say something so simple to someone who meant so much to him.

He had become a team manager because he wanted to be able to support his athletes. He was supposed to help them achieve their dreams. They were more important than he was. What was a team manager without their athlete?

What was Nekomaru Nidai without Akane Owari?

"What kind of person does it make me?"

"Please wake up soon Akane. I miss you. I know you're strong."

'And I love that about you.'

"I have complete faith that you can wake up! I have complete faith in you!"

"Come back soon… please…"

Nekomaru looked over her pod. She looked simultaneously stronger and weaker than she had in the simulation.

He could only hope that her body would react well to the amount of time spent in the pod. Better than Nagito's had at least.

Nekomaru turned to the door. Akane's pod was the closest pod to it. He pushed the door open.

"Your turn Peko."

* * *

 **It's not longer, is it?**

 **Sorry...**

 **Please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is even shorter...**

 **I do not own Danganronpa**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Young Master, I wish you had allowed me to kill for you. I wish you had not felt the need to kill Mahiru yourself. There was no reason for you to… for you to…" Peko grit her teeth. "For you to die when I could have done it for you."

"That was my purpose after all. I… without you, Young Master, I have no reason to exist… But… Young Master…" She paused. "It was… it was so lonely in the simulation without you… It was so lonely… I missed you Young Master… I missed everything about you. I… I still do."

"I'm certain you remember the day I returned from my training, Young Master. You seemed very upset that day. You yelled at your father about my training…"

"Ever since my training, I have had trouble smiling. I have had trouble becoming angry. I have not felt any kind of fear." She paused and inhaled sharply.

"When you were proclaimed guilty… I was afraid. I was afraid. I was terrified. I was terrified and angry and sad. I… I cried in my cabin that night. I cried for the first time in years." Peko could feel her eyes growing watery again. "I… I've been so lonely without you Young Master. I miss you so much. I… I don't know how to exist without you… and I can't figure it out…"

"I can't figure out what my purpose is without you. I can't figure out who I am without you." The fresh tears rolled off her cheeks.

"I need you Young Master. Please come back."

* * *

 **I mean... I feel like Peko would probably keep her time with Fuyuhiko short and sweet anyway. Just say what she needs to and all that.**

 **The next chapter is way longer, I promise.**

 **Please please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter is DEFINITELY longer.**

 **Final chapter too.**

 **I do not own Danganronpa**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The first to wake up was Teruteru Hanamura. He was closely followed by the Super High-School Level Impostor. Both were in far better condition than anyone had expected. It only took about a week before the two of them were up and moving around without wheelchairs or crutches. Mikan still asked them to stay in the hospital on the third island for a little while, just to make sure they were safe and not in any danger of collapsing or having a violently bad reaction to their time in the pods. Neither of them did.

The next to wake up was Mahiru. Her body was far weaker than any of the others who had woken up before her. Nekomaru had to carry her directly to the hospital after she woke up. Mikan and Ibuki were panicking about losing Mahiru again while Nagito tried to reassure them them that Mahiru's hope would shine through.

Mahiru's awakening brought Peko a great deal of hope. Fuyuhiko had died right after Mahiru. It was logical that he would be the next to wake up. Even if Teruteru and Impostor (as they were now calling him) had woken up in the wrong order.

On the other hand, the pattern she was seeing made Ibuki upset. Hajime had been the last to die. That meant he would likely be one of the last to wake up.

After her initial awakening, it took almost a full week before Mahiru was fully conscious again. And, even then, she still couldn't walk. Mikan confined her to the hospital with the excuse that Mahiru's condition was too unstable, and leaving could make her far worse. Mahiru had no objections, and didn't mind sharing the hospital with Nagito after Mikan asked him to stay there as well after he had another seizure.

Contrary to what everyone predicted, the next person to wake up, almost two and a half weeks after Mahiru, was Kazuichi. Kazuichi was in far better shape than they had anticipated. He was out of the wheelchair and tinkering with his own empty pod in less than a week. He even convinced Nagito to let him mess with the prosthetic arm. Kazuichi made some improvements to the jack in an attempt to make the arm more comfortable. Nagito said that he succeeded.

A week after Kazuichi, Sonia was next. She was in fairly poor condition, though no where near as bad as Mahiru. Sonia argued when Mikan told her to stay in the hospital. She shouted that a princess' job was to be out and leading, not holed up in a hospital. The eventual compromise was that Sonia could leave the hospital, but she had to spend the nights in the hospital and when she was out she had to be with someone at all times so they could get Mikan in case of emergency.

A few days after Sonia woke up, Mikan deemed Mahiru's condition stable enough to walk without crutches and to leave the hospital during the day. Nagito was still required to stay in the hospital as Mikan was too afraid that he would collapse again or have another seizure. The first think Mahiru did was find a camera in the store-room of the old building and take as many pictures of the island and her classmates as she could, to replace the ones that had only existed in the simulation, and had thus been erased.

There was a three-week stretch with no new awakenings. Kazuichi and Sonia had a talk. She apologized for her actions while under the influence of the despair disease.

Kazuichi said he forgave her with ease, though he still seemed wary of Sonia after that.

The next to wake up was Fuyuhiko.

He woke up in the pod and almost immediately went back into unconsciousness.

Fuyuhiko woke up for real two days later. Peko hadn't left his hospital room once.

Peko cried a great deal when he woke up and proved to be okay. It was the first time she had ever cried legitimate tears of joy. It was her first legitimate smile in years.

Fuyuhiko's first request, immediately after waking up, was that Peko stop calling him 'Young Master.'

There was a long conversation between the two. Much of it was Peko scolding Fuyuhiko for not allowing her to kill Mahiru for him.

He tried to explain himself. It had been his problem, not hers. And he refused to allow her to die for something as stupid as his revenge.

The conversation ended with both crying and holding each other, as if one would disappear if the other let go.

Fuyuhiko loudly declared that he loved Peko, that he had since they were little. Peko quickly and easily reciprocated.

She never left his side after that.

The next to wake up was Gundham.

He woke up in good condition. He was able to walk with just crutches immediately without needing a wheelchair. Ibuki spent almost two full hours yelling at Gundham for what he had done to Hajime during the simulation. She demanded that he apologize to Hajime when he woke up.

Gundham agreed, not that Ibuki left him much of a choice.

His hamsters were larger than they had been in the simulation, and even more clingy with Gundham's scarf than they had been.

The next to wake up was Hiyoko.

Hiyoko was in the worst condition of any of them.

After she woke up, she almost immediately had a serious seizure and couldn't even be moved from the pod out of Mikan's fear that moving Hiyoko may even kill her. Instead, Mikan asked Nekomaru to bring medical equipment from the hospital to the pod room to keep Hiyoko's condition as stable as possible.

Mahiru spent more and more time in the pod room. She would bring in one of the wheelchairs and read to Hiyoko while she was sleeping. She asked Mikan if she could bring Hiyoko candies, though Mikan said no, Mahiru promised Hiyoko as many candies as she wanted once Mikan allowed it.

Hiyoko wasn't conscious for more than 20 minutes at a time, and spent most of that time asking Mahiru when the pain would go away, and when she'd be able to dance again.

As days and days passed, Hiyoko gradually managed to stay awake for more and more time each day.

Hiyoko was still pod-ridden when Akane woke up.

Akane immediately climbed out of her pod and tried to stand on her own.

She was lucky that Nekomaru walked in right at that moment so he could catch her when she collapsed.

She muttered a greeting to him, and he muttered one back.

Despite her initial weakness, Akane was back on her feet and attacking Nekomaru at random in no time. He was still in better condition than she was, so he won all of their fights with ease.

Hajime was the only one not awake yet.

Hiyoko's condition continued to grow more stable as time continued to pass.

The survivors of the 78th Class came for what they described as a 'brief stay.' They brought with them another few months worth of rations and medical supplies.

Mikan did her best in explaining everyone's conditions and delivered the news that Hajime was the only one who had yet to wake up.

Meanwhile, Akane said the words that Nekomaru had been unable to before he could even work up the courage. And his athlete's courage gave him courage to say the words back. And they finally had their true reunion.

But Ibuki was still alone.

She wasn't alone alone. But she was lonely. Even among her friends, she was still lonely. Weeks had gone by since Akane woke up, but Hajime still hadn't. Hajime was still missing.

And Ibuki was scared.

She was really scared.

She was scared that it meant that Hajime wouldn't wake up.

She was scared that the Hajime that did wake up wouldn't be the Hajime from the simulation.

More time passed. Mikan finally had Nekomaru move Hiyoko to the hospital. Mahiru and Sonia were allowed to sleep in their own cabins at the hotel, and Nagito was allowed to leave the hospital during the day.

But Hajime stayed sleeping.

And Ibuki stayed waiting.

They reached the one year anniversary of the day the initial survivors woke up, a few months after Akane had woken up. And Hajime was still asleep.

Some of the others had begun to give up. Some even proposed taking Hajime off the pod's life support. He hadn't woken up yet, so it was more than likely that he wouldn't at all.

Ibuki screamed at them louder than she had ever screamed in her life. She screamed that she would bust the eardrums of anyone who tried to hurt Hajime. She cried some too.

Luckily the 78th Class was on her side, as were most of her own classmates.

Ibuki spent more and more time in the pod room. More and more time passed. Hajime still wasn't awake.

Makoto suggested that maybe Hajime wasn't awake yet because he was still fighting with Izuru for control of his body. That made sense. Ibuki could accept that as an explanation. Then she just had to hope that Hajime would win.

A year and three months after the first five woke up, Hajime finally joined them.

His hair was brown again when he woke up, and when he opened his eyes they were the same green Ibuki remembered.

Ibuki tackle-hugged Hajime, crying about how she was worried that he wasn't going to wake up at all.

He laughed. He laughed and returned the hug before muttering that he had been worried too.

After he first woke up, everyone except Mikan and Makoto were asked to stay out of the pod room until Hajime's recovery was complete, and until Makoto could confirm that Hajime really wasn't Izuru anymore.

That week was near unbearable for Ibuki. Instead of worrying about what was happening in the pod room, Ibuki tried to focus on writing a song for when Hajime could finally leave the pod room. She decided against her usual heavy-metal style. Something like that probably wasn't the best for someone who had just woken up from a year and three-month long coma.

Once her lyrics were finished, Ibuki took control of her music venue and spent the next few days holed up inside practicing.

Ibuki convinced Mikan to push the wheelchair-bound Hajime into the music venue. Mikan then left Hajime alone as Ibuki made her way onto the stage.

"Ibuki-chan promised Hajime-chan a performance when he woke up."

She held up her guitar and began to play her introduction. Hajime smiled at her.

 _I continue with my life_

 _Everyone says I'm a loud person_

 _I love playing my guitar_

 _I love singing with my friends_

 _But when I start to daydream_

 _My mind turns straight to Hajime_

 ** _Sometimes I look at myself_**

 ** _I notice the way I think about Hajime with a smile_**

 ** _Curved lips I just can't disguise_**

 ** _And I think it's Hajime making my life worthwhile_**

 _I love to sing_

 _I love to talk about my music_

 _But when I stop talking_

 _My mind turns straight to Hajime_

 ** _Sometimes I look at myself_**

 ** _I notice the way I think about Hajime with a smile_**

 ** _Curved lips I just can't disguise_**

 ** _And I think it's Hajime making my life worthwhile_**

 _I love to perform for my friends_

 _But when I'm left alone_

 _My mind turns straight to Hajime_

 ** _Sometimes I look at myself_**

 ** _I notice the way I think about Hajime with a smile_**

 ** _Curved lips I just can't disguise_**

 ** _And I think it's Hajime making my life worthwhile_**

 _I have my memories of despair_

 _But when I start to feel down_

 _I just think back to Hajime_

 _And I'm happy once again_

Ibuki sucked in her breath.

"Ibuki-chan loves you Hajime-chan!"

She waved at him. Waiting for the smile to drop off his face and him to immediately reject her.

Hajime raised his hands to his face and cupped them around his mouth.

"Hajime-chan loves Ibuki-chan too!"

Ibuki took a second to let his words sink in.

She teared up.

She put the guitar down on the stage.

She ran and jumped off the stage.

She wrapped her arms around him.

He returned the hug.

"Ibuki-chan missed Hajime-chan!"

She cried.

He chuckled slightly.

"I missed you too."

* * *

 **I think that was a good ending!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
